Garis Batas
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Sumpah yang ia ucapkan 16 tahun lalu bukanlah sekedar kalimat. Tapi itu juga berarti harga dirinya. Sampai matipun, ia tidak akan melangkahi garis batas yang sudah dibuat. #TakaburC


**Garis Batas**

Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino

Genre : Drama Romance

By **Amber Reina** (Starting Wave) and **uchiharyuko** (Finishing wave)

Summary : Sumpah yang ia ucapkan 16 tahun lalu bukanlah sekedar kalimat. Tapi itu juga berarti harga dirinya. Sampai matipun, ia tidak akan melangkahi garis batas yang sudah dibuat.

Zero berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Kaname yang kini tengah menghimpitnya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyingkirkan Kaname namun tidak berhasil. Kini terasa desahan nafas pada lehernya. Melihat dari sudut matanya, Kaname sedang menghirup aroma tubuhnya lalu mengecupnya. Zero kesal kemudian menendang kaki Kaname cukup keras hingga membuat tubuhnya merosot. Zero melihat celah untuk kabur. Ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kaname lalu bergegas menuju pintu. Baru saja tangan Zero menyentuh kenop pintu, Kaname menghalanginya dengan menghimpit lagi tubuh Zero dari belakang.

"Kaname, lepaskan!" Zero berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan Kaname. Namun Kaname justru makin menghimpit tubuh Zero.

Kaname berbisik di telinga Zero, "Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Zero menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan yang kau minta. Tidak, seharusnya aku membiarkamu begini."

"Sudah terlambat, Zero."

"Seharusnya kau sadar posisimu. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan mengecewakan Haruka-sama dan Juri-sama."

Himpitan Kaname mengendur ketika Zero menyelesaikan ucapannya. Untuk saat ini Zero bisa bernafas lega. Untunglah dua kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan sangat ampuh untuk melawan Kaname. Sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum Kaname menyerangnya lagi.

Zero meninggalkan Kaname. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena sikap Kaname yang semakin keterlaluan belakangan ini. Entah apa yang merasuki pureblood itu sehingga menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Padahal dulu Kaname tidak seperti itu. Zero tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Kaname sekarang.

Ia teringat masa lalu ketika Hiou Shizuka - Orang tua angkatnya - memperkenalkan dirinya kepada keluarga Kuran. Zero sempat mengira keluarga Kuran adalah keluarga yang ketat dan kejam. Mengingat nama Kuran sangat tersohor dan dihormati oleh para bangsawan. Namun kenyataannya dua orang bermarga Kuran yang dilihatnya justru menyambut kedatangannya dengan hangat. Sang kepala keluarga, Haruka Kuran mengajak Zero kecil masuk kedalam mansion, sedangkan istrinya yang bernama Juri Kuran berjalan di belakang bersama Shizuka. Sejak saat itu Zero sangat menyukai keluarga Kuran. Ia juga memutuskan untuk melayani keluarga Kuran tidak lama setelah ibu angkatnya meninggal. Rasa kesal kembali hinggap ketika rupa Kaname muncul dalam ingatannya.

Sebagai seorang Kiryuu, harga diri adalah harga mati bagi Zero. Tak peduli seperti apapun kesulitan yang harus ia hadapi, ia bersumpah tak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang sudah di buatnya 16 tahun silam. Bukan hanya sekedar janji biasa, tapi janji dengan segel darah yang mengikatnya sampai seumur hidup.

Sebuah helaan nafas lelah kembali keluar dari bibir Zero. Kepalanya pening memikirkan kelakuan Kaname akhir-akhir ini. Pureblood sialan itu benar-benar tak kenal menyerah untuk memaksa Zero melewati garis batasnya. Pikirannya berada dalam dilemma. Di Satu sisi pride nya memaksanya untuk tetap berada di garis batas yang sudah di buatnya, Namun sejak Kaname hadir dan terus menyeretnya untuk keluar dari sana.

Ia tahu bahwa apa yang diinginkan Kaname adalah sebuah kesalahan. Zero menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mengingat kembali saat ia mengucapkan sumpah 16 tahun silam. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, saat itu sedang musim gugur. Saat itu adalah malam purnama penuh bersinar dengan terangnya.

Zero kecil saat itu berusia lima tahun. Jiwa dan pikirannya terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tak mengerti harus melakukan apa saat melihat ibu angkatnya yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah altar . Tubuh wanita itu diikat seperti layakya persembahan.

Zero kecil terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada Juuri yang saat itu memeluk si kecil dengan protektif. Ia berharap si kecil tak harus melihat kejadian yang tak pantas untuk anak seumurannya. Zero kecil saat itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan menahan tangis sebisanya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? Karena Zero adalah seorang yang dikutuk. Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan ia sendiri karena kutukannya. Lalu ibu angkatnya, Shizuka Hiou pun datang dan harus menjadi korban.

 _ **Zero Kiryuu is not deserved to be loved**_ _._

 _ **Those, who loved him will be destined to be dead**_ _._

Sejak saat itulah Zero tahu garis batasnya. Ia hanyalah seorang yang terlahir dengan kutukan. Tattoo di lehernya merupakan tanda yang jelas akan kutukan yang ia bawa sejak lahir. Keluarga Kuran bisa saja membuang dirinya dan membiarkan Zero hidup sendiri tanpa tujuan. Namun, Haruka Kuran dan Juuri Kuran terlalu baik hati untuk membiarkan anak lima tahun hidup sendirian tanpa tujuan.

Dan mereka pun membuat kontrak. Klan Kuran adalah sebuah klan istimewa yang dianugerahi sebuah kekuatan magis yang misterius. Zero Kiryuu sudah membuang tujuan hidupnya dan memilih bersumpah mati pada sang Kuran, mengurung dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah garis batas yang tak boleh dilewati.

Zero Kiryuu bersumpah untuk melayani Kuran Kaname seumur hidupnya. Ia adalah pelayan dan Kaname adalah Tuannya. Hubungan mereka bukan berdasarkan cinta tapi adalah sebuah kontrak dan loyalitas semata. Garis batas itu adalah sebuah garis yang tak boleh dilewati oleh Zero. Garis batas yang menjadi pelindung dari kutukannya yang memilukan.

"Aku tak peduli dengan sumpah yang kau ucapkan 16 tahun lalu, Kiryuu Zero," ucap Kaname, memandang Zero yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Kaname yang ganteng tapi brengsek. Ia menghela nafas panjang, menulikan telinganya dan mengabaikan Kaname yang terus mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Zero Kiryuu…. _Listen to me when Im talking to you_ …" Kaname mulai tak sabar . Ia mendekati Zero dan mengukung tubuh 'pelayannya' itu di bed terdekat. Dua mata crimsonnya menyala terang menyuarakan keseriusan dari ucapannya barusan.

"Kuran…. Kau tahu masalah utamanya . Aku tak bisa melewati garis batas yang sudah kuciptakan ! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti ?!" Zero mulai tak sabar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tatapan Kaname yang mengintimidasi.

"Tidak. Garis batas itu tidak berguna."

"Apa maksudmu ? Kita sudah membuat sumpah sejak 16 tahun lalu…Aku hanyalah pelayanmu,Kuran ! Jangan mengharap lebih ! Kutukan ini tak bisa dihentikan!" desis Zero pahit. Ia sudah menyerah melawan Kaname yang sangat keras kepala. Rasa-rasanya apapun yang ia katakana saat ini tak aka nada gunanya.

Bibir kaname membentuk sebuah senyum misterius yang kurang mengenakkan di mata Zero. Entahlah, seperti sebuah senyum miris namun tersimpan sebuah rahasia memilukan di baliknya. Sebelah tangan Kaname bergerak menyusuri tattoo mawar hitam yang terukir di leher Zero.

"Garis batas tidak dibutuhkan jika aku bisa memusnahkan kutukan yang kau takutkan itu bukan ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Zero tak mengerti. Jujur ia takut mendengar jawaban yang akan diucapkan Kaname setelahnya.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa kutukanmu ada ? Kenapa tak boleh ada orang lain yang boleh memberimu cinta ? Kau ingat untuk tujuan dari kutukanmu ?" Tanya Kaname, seringaiannya melebar dan tangannya bergerak sedikit menekan tattoo mawar hitam di leher Zero.

"No…Don't tell me you…."

"Ya benar. Karena hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang berhak mencintaimu. Dan kau hanya pantas menerima cinta dariku. Karena itulah kutukanmu tercipta, Zero sayang."

Mata Zero terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Kaname. Ingatannya kembali berputar-putar membentuk sebuah puzzle yang perlahan mulai tersusun dengan jelas. Tentang seorang pria di malam bersalju yang mendatanginya, membisikan sebuah kata-kata yang tak jelas di telinganya. Tidak- Zero ingat satu hal yang diucapkan pria itu.

"Zero Kiryuu. _You don't deserve to be loved. Because you are mine and no love you will earn from the others but mine only. Someday…..You have to remember me. Remember only me, Because you are belong to me._ "

" _Remember that you are belong to me, Your only love. Kuran Kaname."_

 **-END-**

A/N : /sembah sujud sama sang pemilik starter wave /


End file.
